Freddy vs. Jason
Category:Films | directed by = Ronny Yu | written by = Damian Shannon; Mark Swift | produced by = Robert Shaye; Douglas Curtis; Renee Witt; Stokely Chaffin; Sean S. Cunningham | music by = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Fred Murphy | edited by = Mark Stevens | distributed by = New Line Cinema Sean S. Cunningham Films | release date(s) = August 15th, 2003 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 | gross revenue = $113,000,000 | preceded by = Jason X (2002) New Nightmare (1994) | followed by = Friday the 13th (2009) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) }} Freddy vs. Jason is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is a crossover between two popular franchises, A Nightmare on Elm Street, which features the demonic antagonist Freddy Krueger, and Friday the 13th, which features the hockey-mask serial killer, Jason Voorhees. The film was directed by Ronny Yu with a script written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. In terms of production release, the movie is a sequel to Jason X in the Friday the 13th film series and New Nightmare in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. In terms of continuity however, the movie takes place after the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. The movie was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on August 15th, 2003. Actor Robert Englund reprises his infamous role as Freddy Krueger, with stunt coordinator Ken Kirzinger taking his first turn at wielding the equally noteworthy machete of Jason Voorhees. Plot Cast Appearances * Alice Johnson * Bill Freeburg * Blake * Blake's father * Bobby Davis * Campbell * Charlie Linderman * Christina Gray * Dead boy on tree * Dead girl on tree * Doc * Freddy Krueger * Frisell * Gibb * Glen Lantz * Goodman * Heather * Jason Voorhees * Jennifer Caulfield * Jesse Walsh * Kia Waterson * Kinsey Park * Kristen Parker * Lori Campbell * Lori's mother * Mark Davis * Nancy Thompson * Pamela Voorhees * Phillip Anderson * Scott Stubb * Shack * Shaye * Trey * Will Rollins * Williams * Ohio :* Springwood :* Westin Hills :* Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital :* Elm Street ::* 1428 Elm Street * New Jersey :* Cunningham County :* Crystal Lake Township :* Camp Crystal Lake ::* Crystal Lake * Goats * Hypnocil * Machete * Deputy * Doctor * Nurse * Police officer * Psychiatrist * Reporter * School principal * Sheriff * Student * 2000s * Burn victims * Cemeteries * Decapitation * Demons * Dolls * Dismemberment * Dreams * Electrocution * Evisceration * Eye injuries * Falling from a great height * Head injuries * High school * Impalement * Lynch mobs * Mental health facility * Necrophilia * Nightmares * Possession * Psychopath * Severed fingers * Severed hands * Severed head * Severed limbs * Skinny dipping * Sliced in two * Slit throat * Smoking * Stabbings * Suicide * Undead * Female partial nudity * Profanity Notes * Freddy vs. Jason redirects to this page. * Production on Freddy vs. Jason began on September 9th, 2002 and concluded on November 26th, 2002. * The recap at the beginning of the film includes scenes taken from A Nightmare on Elm Street, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Characters seen in the recap include: :* Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)-Freddy's Dead) :* Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) & A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Tina Gray (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Glen Lantz (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Jesse Walsh (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) :* Kristen Parker (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Phillip Anderson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Jennifer Caulfield (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Alice Johnson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) :* Doc (Freddy's Dead) Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Winner kills all". * Ken Kirzinger is the tallest actor to play the role of Jason Voorhees to date. He is 6'5" tall. Robert Englund, who plays Freddy Krueger, is 5'9". * Producer Robert Shaye makes a cameo appearance in the film as Principal Shaye. He is credited under the pseudonym L.E. Moko. * Oscar Gutiérrez, who makes an uncredited appearance as a jumper, is better known by his stage name Rey Mysterio, a professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment who has made appearances on the WWE's Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown brands. * Mark Patton is given a special thanks screen credit in this film. Patton played the role of Jesse Walsh in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * The first murder victim featured in this film is a camp counselor named Heather, although this was only an aspect of a dream that Jason Voorhees is having. * One of the newspapers that chronicled the murders of the human Freddy Krueger was the Springfield Voice. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Freddy vs. Jason at Wikipedia * * * * * Freddy vs. Jason at the Elm Street Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Horror Film Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- 11 Category:2000s/Films Category:2003/Films Category:August, 2003/Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Sequels Category:8th installments Category:11th installments Category:Ronny Yu/Director Category:Damian Shannon/Writer Category:Mark Swift/Writer Category:Stokely Chaffin/Executive producer Category:Sean S. Cunningham/Producer Category:Douglas Curtis/Executive producer Category:Robert Shaye/Executive producer Category:Renee Witt/Executive producer Category:Graeme Revell/Composer Category:Fred Murphy/Cinematographer Category:Mark Stevens/Editor Category:Robert Englund/Actor Category:Katharine Isabelle/Actor Category:Robert Shaye/Actor Category:Ken Kirzinger/Actor Category:Paula Shaw/Actor Category:Ken Kirzinger/Stunt performer